


The Phoenix

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Acting, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Green Eyes, Guitar, Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something about River Phoenix. He left this life much too soon, and his life was too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts), [kurtcobains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobains/gifts), [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad). Log in to view. 



On October 31, 1993, a brilliant actor was taken much too soon.

His name? River Jude Phoenix.

The Phoenix was the legendary bird of fire, always rising from the ashes. And it was a beautiful bird as well.

But sadly, River, unlike his namesake, the Phoenix, will never rise from the ashes.

But one look at the 1986 movie "Stand By Me" as his character Chris Chambers, a "bad" kid from the stereotypical family, and people know this kid had talent. He knew what people wanted.

"I guess there's just no need in overstaying your welcome."

Those words were well put in an interview after his eighteenth birthday. He came into this world on August 23, 1970, in Madras, Oregon.

He was named after the River of Life in the novel "Siddhartha".

He will always be remembered for the characters he played in the films in his short film career.

In the film "A Thing Called Love", River's character James Wright falls for the beauty Miranda Presley played by Samantha Mathis. In reality River and Samantha had good chemistry and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

In one scene from the movie, Miranda is at the mike with a guitar, singing a song. James watches her, and he feels, well, lust. A longing to capture the beauty with his charms.

When her song ended, he applauded along with the others.

When she saw him singing for the first time, she saw a deep, passionate young man. He, on the other hand, saw a beautiful young woman, and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

Sadly, when River passed away on October 31, 1993, he left behind admirers, fans, and family. He will be missed…always…and forever.

Love you, River Jude Phoenix. You rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated and loved, of course. :)


	2. The Way He Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next and last chapter of The Phoenix. Hope you like this story as much as I did writing it.

River Phoenix.

He is always seen in the movies he starred in. And he is seen as a dark guitar god with a guitar in his hand. In the movie The Thing Called Love, he is just that. But he's very moody. But in the end, he learns that beauty is part of attraction, both physical and emotional. He knew what he meant to be - a man that played guitar, and a man who knew what he wanted.

A little deleted scene that I think should've been in _The Thing Called Love_ …

_"Sometimes I wonder how I got this lucky to have you," she said in a low voice._

_"Let me show you," he said, claiming her lips with a fierce passion, their tongues dancing and exploring the deep caverns of their mouths. James lowered her down on the blanket as they were still locked in their passion interlude. He began to move down to her neck, tasting her delicious vanilla skin. She let out a moan which made him grow more aroused than he already was._

_"James…"_

_He moved farther as he began unbutton her top. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, especially in a place where they could possibly be caught, but the extreme amount of pleasure soon erased that thought completely._

_'Well, we are on the other side of the park…no one can catch us…' she thought as she let out another moan._

_He stopped when he reached her small round breasts. Then he began to kiss them. He drank the sight of her in such a position._

_'God, she's beautiful' he thought. She brought his face back up to claim his lips that she couldn't get enough of. As they continued their sexy PDA, they noticed lights in the sky. They both pulled away and looked up. The fireworks she had long wanted to see. He turned back to her and smiled._

_"Well, looks like we found a great way to pass the time didn't we?" he said, still on top of her._

_"Yes, we should do it more often…just in a more private setting next time."_

_"Oh, then we can have some real fun," he said with a seductive smirk._

_"Well, I look forward to that, my King," she said as they linked their hands together._

_"I'm happy, my Queen," he said, placing a kiss on her lips._

_A moment of silence passed. Then James spoke. He sure knew how to put things into words extremely well._

_"You see, people usually think of red roses as the symbol of love and compassion, but orchids symbolize a true and undying bond between two people, an act of true love to its fullest. I used to think that flower was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I've finally found something more intriguing and amazing…" he said, holding her closely._

_"And what is that?" she turned around and asked with a bright smile._

_"…Your smile…I remember the first time I saw you, you were singing with a beautiful smile, and from that point I was memorized by you, Miranda Presly," said James, pushing her hair out of her face._

_"James…I don't know what to say…"_

_"I do," he said and kissed her on the lips which she was very willingly to return with passion. It felt like an eternity, even though it was barely a minute. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers._

Chris Chambers. James Wright. He was all those characters and more.

_Open up your heart to me_   
_And say what's on your mind, oh yes_   
_I know that we have been through so much pain_   
_But I still need you in my life this time_

_And I need you tonight_   
_I need you right now_   
_I know deep within my heart_   
_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_   
_I really need you tonight_

_I figured out what to say to you_   
_But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do_   
_And I know in time that you will understand_   
_That what we have is so right this time_

_And I need you tonight_   
_I need you right now_   
_I know deep within my heart_   
_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_All those endless times we tried to make it last forevermore_   
_And baby I know_   
_I need you_   
_I know deep within my heart_   
_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_   
_I really need you, oh_

_I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)_

_I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)_   
_I know deep within my heart_   
_No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right_   
_All I know is baby_   
_I really need you tonight_

He was adored by girls, but shy around them. There was one girl he had his heart set on towards the end of his life - Samantha Mathis.

The way he was.. was very mysterious indeed.

River Jude Phoenix (1970-1993).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
